Study Sessions
by Ironinkpen
Summary: Friends aren't always the best tutors. (Silly, cliché plot because, why not?)


**Summary:** Friends aren't always the best tutors. (Silly, cliché plot because why not)

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** None

* * *

"So, basically put, if Nagisa doesn't pass his next exam session in two weeks, he'll get kicked out of the club and we can't compete in tournaments?"

"Yes, that's putting it simply."

There's a pause.

"_What?_"

"G-Gou-chan, please don't be rash-"

"It's _Kou_."

"Yes, of course!" Makoto puts his hands up, glancing at Haruka pleadingly. He gets no support. "I mean-"

"Tell Nagisa that he has no choice but to pass this test! If he doesn't the whole swim team is done!"

"That's all well and good, Gou-chan, but… Um, Nagisa only got half marks on all his mock exams bar one."

There's more silence.

"_What?!_"

* * *

"Don't worry- I've memorized all the concepts and got the number one spot in the last mock exams. If anyone can help Nagisa-kun pass, it's me."

Their little group stops pouring over the books on Haru's table to glance up at Rei.

"W-What's with all the hesitation?" He asks when there's a pregnant pause. Nagisa-the ward- shoots him a nervous smile, but the others don't try to hide their suspicion.

"He said he memorized all the concepts when he was learning how to swim," Gou whispers to the others, though it's rather loud and Rei can hear it. "And then he almost drowned more times than I can count."

While he sputters indignantly, Makoto and Haruka share looks.

"I say we give him a chance. Rei-kun _is_ at the top of the class, after all. I'm sure he could teach Nagisa-"

* * *

"-Nothing, absolutely nothing." Gou slams the practice test papers down in front of both Rei and Nagisa, who glance away from her nervously. "There's no progress here at all- you actually got _worse!_ How is that even _possible?_"

Haruka comes back to the table with a large bag of sea-salted chips, Makoto following with a tray full of glasses of water.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing at all!" Gou groans, letting her head fall to the table. "We're so close to the tournaments, too! Nagisa-kun can't get kicked out now!"

"Well, how about I give it a shot, okay?" Makoto smiles soothingly, picking up a math book. "I'm sure we can work this out."

* * *

Makoto looks like his faith in humanity is slowly withering away.

"I'm so sorry, Mako-chan!" Nagisa claps his hands together and bows as the taller boy literally falls back in exhaustion. "I really just can't understand it!"

"You don't have to think about it. Just dive right in with your-"

Four heads snap in Haru's direction.

"Please don't."

* * *

"Alright, I didn't want to do this, but it's my turn."

The expression on Gou's face is in no way reassuring.

* * *

"What's the square root of 81?"

"…Uh, nine?"

"If 2x=12 and 3y=4x, what is y?"

"Eight!"

"If there is a group of 100 people, and they have a supply of food that will last them 20 days, how long will the supply last if 25 more people join the group?"

"Fif- No, sixteen days!"

"Good!" Gou calls over the sound of a passing bus, jostling the books in her hand so she doesn't topple her bike. Nagisa, still jogging with the others, glances over at her wearily. "Now onto science!"

* * *

"Gou-chan, I really don't think this is the most effective learning method."

Gou glances over at Makoto, who stares up at her expectantly from the edge of the pool. "Well, we still have to have swim practice, don't we?" As Nagisa finishes another lap, she says, "Nagisa-kun, define mitochondria!"

* * *

"Rei-chan, _save me_."

Rei only barely registers Nagisa's weight on his shoulder. He removes his glasses to clean them, ignoring the fact that he sees kanji in everything he looks at. Ama-chan-sensei had found their study group idea logical, and suggested that they all study together.

And when Ama-chan-sensei suggests, there's no room for arguments.

Gou returns from her bathroom break in record time, and Nagisa snaps back to attention quickly. The girl rubs her eyes, shakes her head, and sits back down.

"Okay, so what does this character mean?"

* * *

"Gou-chan, it's nearly midnight-"

"We only have two more days to get you to raise your tests by an average of twenty points_ each_. Work _hard_, Nagisa-kun."

A stressed out Gou-chan is a scary Gou-chan.

* * *

Haruka walks into the room with a plate full of mackerel, only to find all of his guests asleep.

He sighs, trudging over to his room to retrieve blankets. He drapes one over Gou, who's on the couch, mumbling formulas. He's about to dole out two for Nagisa and Rei, but when he notices they're sleeping near each other on the ground he decides to save the trouble and just put the comforter on top of them instead. Makoto hardly stirs even as Haru sticks a pillow under his head and tosses a blanket on top of him, and Haruka can't help but think how troublesome his friends are.

Ah, well. More mackerel for him.

* * *

Nagisa waves his test papers victoriously, like a banner of achievement. On each of them- expect for one exceedingly high history score- there are delightfully average marks.

"I knew you could do it!" At their deadpan looks, Gou smiles guiltily. "Well, I hoped you could, anyway. But, you did it and that's what matters. Now we can go back to regularly swimming!"

Haruka, who had been looking over his own tests, drops his papers and quickly exits the classroom, disregarding the fact that they're in the middle of rest period and that it's not the end of the day.

"Should we go after him?" Makoto asks simply for the sake of asking, as the collective answer is always no. Curious, Nagisa goes to see Haruka's abandoned scores, only to drop them in shock.

Gou, eyebrows furrowing, takes peek, too. At her dramatic reaction, so does Rei. Makoto simply blinks at them slowly.

"Ah, you didn't know? Haru has some of the best scores in the class."

* * *

"Like I said, you just have to dive in with your-"

Nagisa and Rei obviously hang on his every word, and Makoto clamps a hand over his mouth before he can infect them. "Please don't teach them needless things under the guise of intelligence."

* * *

.

.

.

.

Because we didn't get our obligatory study episode


End file.
